The White Violin (episode)
"The White Violin" is the tenth and final episode of the first season of The Umbrella Academy. It aired on Netflix on February 15, 2019. Synopsis As a lifetime of secrets and resentments bring the Umbrella Academy crashing down, the Hargreeves sibling realize the worst is still to come. Plot Long ago, Reginald Hargreeves brings a violin to his love, happy that she wants to play it again. However, she wants him to take it with him and give it to someone special who will cherish it. Although he does not want to leave, Sir Reginald has to save the world. He releases energy from a jar, watching from the window as missiles streak into the sky. In the 19th century, Reginald Hargreeves arrives as an immigrant and buys a business that manufactures umbrellas. Vanya's growing powers cause her eyes to turn white as she stalks through the halls of the Academy. As she enters rooms, she has flashes of the past; catching Luther and Allison in an intimate moment, being told that she can't go on missions without a power, being left out of a family photograph. Vanya tears down each room as the memories fade. Luther, Allison Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves and Klaus Hargreeves struggle to escape the mansion. Diego and Klaus go looking for Grace, while Pogo tries to talk Vanya down. As Diego and Klaus search for Grace, they fall. Klaus tries to rouse Diego as the ceiling threatens to collapse on them, and they are pulled to safety by Ben. Klaus cannot believe it. Pogo confronts Vanya and tries to tell her that her siblings were not responsible for what happened to her as a child. She asks Pogo if he knew about her powers. Pogo tells her that Sir Reginald discovered her powers were too great and that he only wanted to protect her and her siblings. Once Pogo admits he knew about her powers all along, she uses her abilities to lift him in the air and impale him on antlers mounted above the fireplace. Luther watches as Pogo sacrifices himself to ensure their safety. Diego and Klaus make it outside, where Diego thanks Klaus for saving his life. Ben is incredulous that Klaus takes the credits. Terrified, they watch as the building collapses with Grace at the window waving goodbye. Vanya leaves the Academy in ruins. Five arrives and tells them the apocalypse is still on since the headline for a newspaper has not changed. Five always assumed the Academy was destroyed during the apocalypse but now realizes that Vanya destroyed it before and she is the bomb; Harold Jenkins was only the spark. As emergency services are heard arriving, Luther realizes they have to find Vanya and tells them to regroup at the Super Star. At the motel, The Handler talks with Hazel and Cha Cha. During the course of their conversation, both assassins learn that the order to kill the other was faked. The Handler offers them a new mission – to protect Vanya at all costs. If they succeed, Hazel will be allowed to retire with Agnes in a time period of his choosing. Cha Cha will get a new partner and all prior offenses and infractions expunged from her record. With no choice since refusal means death, they agree. At the Super Star Bowling Alley, the Hargreeves discuss their next move. They need to go after Vanya and Klaus finds an advertisement for her concert in the paper. Because of being saved by Klaus earlier, Diego is willing to listen to his plan. Klaus tries to convince them that Ben is around and saved Diego, but his attempt to get him to catch a bowling ball fails and the others doubt his seriousness once more. Five is contacted by the Handler to meet her at the motel, and he teleports away. Hazel and Cha Cha wait for Vanya outside her apartment. Cha Cha tries to rebuild their working relationship but Hazel has seen through The Handler's offer and believes they are being set up to die since neither of them were given a briefcase. Vanya emerges from her apartment and gets the bus to her concert. A flashback shows the day that Vanya got the violin, the very same one that Sir Reginald's love insisted he take with him. Luther tries to apologize to Allison after she finds out he slept with a woman from the rave and got drunk and high. She accepts it and writes down that she needs his voice. Allison calls Claire and tries to get Luther to tell her how much she loves her but drops the pad and cannot pick it back up in the confines of the phone booth they are both in. Luther improvises, speaking from the heart about his feelings for Allison knowing that the way he feels about her is the way she feels about Claire. Hazel drives them to the concert hall and Cha Cha unbuckles her seatbelt. Hazel floors the accelerator and purposely crashes the car, launching Cha Cha out of the front window. As she lies motionless on the floor, Hazel drives off. At the bowling alley, as the Hargreeves realize Five is missing, they are attacked by a strike force from the Temps Commission. Under fire, the siblings escape the only way they can, by sliding down the lanes and emerging out of the rear of the alley in the pin loading area. Five arrives at the motel to talk with The Handler. As they talk, Five realizes it is all a ruse and she pulled him away from his family when they are fighting for their lives. At the Icarus Theater, the concert is in full swing and Vanya is playing beautifully. Allison wants to try and talk to Vanya. Luther reluctantly agrees, but Diego knows he is using her as a distraction. Leaving Klaus as look-out, Luther and Diego move into position. Back at the motel, Hazel arrives and shoots The Handler in the head. He apologizes to Agnes that she had to see any of that and understands if she does not want to be with him anymore. She understands that everyone has a past. Allison moves through the theater and when she sees Vanya, they smile at each other. However, the moment is broken when Luther and Diego try to attack and she swats them away with a sweep of her violin bow. The crowd start to panic and leave. The orchestra tries to do the same, but Vanya forces them to keep playing, building her power. The strike force from the Temps Commission arrive, pinning down Luther, Diego, and Allison with gunfire. Five arrives and immediately takes cover. Klaus, outside getting something to eat, hears the gunfire when Ben alerts him to it, and also sees an injured Cha Cha heading to the theater. Inside, Diego kills some of the attackers with knives, while Five teleports and causes one to shoot another two. Klaus arrives to tell them about Cha Cha but immediately has to take cover. Klaus' hands start to glow and he manifests Ben's spirit into the world so that all of his siblings can see their brother for the first time since his death. Ben uses his tentacles to take out the Temps Commission agents and his brothers and sister look on in shock. Cha Cha arrives and Diego goes to fight her, taking out his rage and grief over Patch's death. As he chokes her, Five's words about honoring Patch's memory come back to him and he refrains from killing her. Vanya continues to play and her power grows. Ben's intervention has dealt with all of the Temps Commission agents and he disappears once more. Luther suggests a plan – surround Vanya and try to take her out. It is probably suicide, but Five reasons that if one of them get through then they might be able to stop her. Allison wants them to try something else other than killing her, but Luther tells her there is no time. Getting into position, Luther, Diego, Five and Klaus rush Vanya. With a stroke of her violin bow, she suspends them in the air, connected to her by energy ribbons and she slowly drains them. Allison stands behind Vanya with a gun to her head. Instead of shooting her in the head, she moves the pistol to Vanya's ear and fires next to it, causing her to stop playing. Her brothers are released from the energy tendrils but a bolt of energy fires out of her, through the roof of the theater and into the moon. As Vanya collapses, the moon begins to break apart. For a moment, they believe they have saved the world until Klaus points out the moon debris coming towards them. They may have failed, but Luther takes comfort in the fact they are together at the end. As smaller debris hits the Earth, Five proposes a plan. He will use his time travel abilities and take all of them with him. When asked if he can do that, Five honestly says he doesn't know. Diego ask what the worst that could happen is and Five points out he is a 58 year old man trapped in a child's body. Diego agrees to the plan, as does Klaus and Luther. Luther asks Allison and she nods in agreement. Luther asks about Ben; Klaus looks at him to find Ben smiling – he's in. Five tells Luther to pick up Vanya. Luther questions the wisdom of taking Vanya with them; Five tells him that Vanya will always be the cause of the apocalypse unless they help her. The largest moon fragment hits, sending waves of destruction across the Earth. At the motel, Hazel and Agnes kiss before activating the briefcase and travelling to safety. Sergeant Dale Cheddar is incinerated in the blast while eating. Detective Chuck Beeman receives Cha Cha's gun as the evidence to clear Diego shortly before the building he is in explodes. On the street outside the theater, Cha Cha tries to use a payphone for extraction but the wall of fire consumes her. Standing in a circle with hands joined, the Umbrella Academy are together once again, a family for the first time in years. Luther carried Vanya, while Ben stays in contact with Klaus. As Five's power builds, we see the Hargreeves as adults, and then as they were when they were children. Just before the wave of destruction hits them, Five transports them away. Cast Starring *Ellen Page as Vanya Hargreeves *Tom Hopper as Luther Hargreeves *David Castañeda as Diego Hargreeves *Emmy Raver-Lampman as Allison Hargreeves *Robert Sheehan as Klaus Hargreeves *Aidan Gallagher as Number Five *Mary J. Blige as Cha Cha *Cameron Britton as Hazel *John Magaro as Leonard Peabody *Adam Godley as Pogo AND *Colm Feore as Sir Reginald Hargreeves Guest Starring *Sheila McCarthy as Agnes Rofa *Justin H. Min as Ben Hargreeves *Jordan Claire Robbins as Grace *Matt Biedel as Sergeant Dale Chedder *Rainbow Sun Francks as Chuck Beeman *Peter Outerbridge as the Conductor *Kate Walsh as The Handler Co-Starring *TJ McGibbon as Young Vanya *Cameron Brodeur as Young Luther *Blake Talabis as Young Diego *Dante Albidone as Young Klaus *Eden Cupid as Young Allison *Ethan Hwang as Young Ben *Liisa Repo-Martell as Abigail *Heather Sanderson as Kenny's Mom *Imogen Sloss as Vanya Violin Double *Lesley Robertson as Orchestra Player #1 *Mellie Ng as Orchestra Player #2 *Sarah Marchand as Orchestra Player #3 *Annelise Forbes as 13 Year Old Girl *Olivia Gudaniec as Waitress *John Connolly as Manager *Ray Kahnert as Immigration Clerk Trivia *This is the first time Ben is seen using his powers (through Klaus) other than flashbacks. *In "The Day That Was" and "The Day That Wasn't" Luther thinks the moon is at the center of what causes the end of the world due to his "mission" there. It is later revealed that this was a meaningless task just to give Luther a "purpose" after his accident and transformation. Ironically, it IS in fact the moon that destroys the world when Vanya's powers hit it. *As Vanya leaves her apartment she turns off the light, a call back to how she always left the light on for Number 5 in case he came home so he would know his family was there. Soundtrack Heart - "Barracuda" Bay City Rollers - "Saturday Night" Gerard Way (feat. Ray Toro) - "Hazy Shade of Winter" Category:The Umbrella Academy episodes Category:Season One Episodes